Attention Dog
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Seeking attention can lead to unexpected results. M Human x F Houndoom.


I was sitting on the couch when my Houndoom decided to place herself right in front of the TV and start stretching.

"Millie, get out of the way, please." I said. She gave me a smug look.

"Oh, am I in your way? I might as well give you something to watch then.." She said as she bent over, lifting her rear into the air.

"Stop it. I just want to watch television. Is that too much to ask?" She grinned widely.

"Oh come now, I just want some attention. Can't I have that?" She said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Somewhere where you won't bug me..." I said. I made it to my room and locked the door. I can't believe she does this now. She used to listen to me, but now she's being disobedient all the time. Not to mention she's trying to get my attention in odd, yet annoying ways. Now I can finally get some peace since I'm in my room.

*scratch*

Great, she's at the door.

"Seth, let me in!" She said. I sighed out of frustration.

"No, you stay out there! Let me have some peace and quite!" I said in retaliation. I heard her growling from behind the door.

"If you don't let me in, I'll break the door down!" She yelled. I slightly laughed at that.

"Oh come on, we both know you wouldn't do..."

*CRASH*

"!?" Well, she did do it. Now I have to go get it fixed...

"Damnit, Millie! You always cause me a problem when I don't need it!" I probably shouldn't have said that. She tackled me on to the bed, towering over of me and growling. I hoped she wouldn't hurt me.

"You're always trying to get away from me and I'm sick of it! I'm trying to get you to notice me!" She said angrily.

"I do notice you! I just don't want you to bother me all the damn time! Also, what's the deal with you not listening to me?" I asked. What she did next surprised me greatly.

She leaned and planted a kiss right on my lips.

I didn't dare to move. She just continued to kiss me. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth and I allowed it. She detached her lips from mine as we panted for air.

"That's why..." She said with lust in her eyes. I was still processing what just happened.

"What...what was that about?" I asked. She gave me an irritated, yet still lustful expression.

"You moron. The reason why I've been acting like this was to get your attention, but not in the way you think. I've been trying to get you to notice me in a different way. I want to be more than just your Pokémon. I want to be your love." She confessed. This threw me for a loop.

"You love me that way? When did it start?" I asked.

"Remember the day we visited your brother? He said he had found someone, which turned out to be his Arcanine. The way that they acted was so romantic. They genuinely loved each other, despite being from different species. Ever since then I secretly wished that could be us one day..." She explained, on the verge of tears. I felt terrible. All this time she wanted to be more than my Pokémon, but I misinterpreted her actions as defiance.

"Millie, you don't need to be sad. It's my fault for acting like such a jerk to you. If there is anything I can do to make you forgive me, just tell me." I said. She gave me a look, one that told me she had a solution.

"Mate with me, Tray..." She said huskily. My eyes widened. I know I said what I said, but the prospect of Pokephilia is...I don't know. I've never been against it, but I've never considered it, either. I don't find Pokémon to be attractive. Some are beautiful, but in a natural sense. Now that the idea is in my head, I can't help but see Millie in a different way. The way her horns looked along with her fur was kind of cute, which is odd considering her species is known to be ferocious. I was still a little nervous about what she was asking, but I decided to go through with it.

"Alright, I'll do it. I don't really know how to, though." I stated. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She began to kiss my neck, occasionally biting me gently.

"It's OK. Just let me handle it..." She whispered seductively in my ear. She kissed me again, but this time I kissed back. Her tongue entered my mouth and we wrestled for dominance. I inevitably lost as she overpowered me. She must have really wanted me. Soon, the need to breath became too much and we broke the kiss, a strand of saliva left behind. She placed her paw on the growing bulge in my pants.

"Take them off, now..." She commanded. I nodded and I proceeded to unbuckle my belt. I was still nervous so it made it harder to for me to remove it. Millie was getting impatient and decided to rip my pants off with her teeth. I was left with my boxers, but she gripped them with her mouth and brought them down gently. My erection was free from it's clothed prison, standing proudly at 9 inches. Millie stared at it, licking her lips. She positioned herself over it and slowly lowered herself. I gasped at how hot it felt inside her. I felt something, which I assumed was her hymen. I looked at her and she was giving me a worried look.

"You don't have to worry. You'll get through it, you're strong. Just like I trained you to be." I reassured her. She seemed to brighten up at my words. With one swift motion, she dropped on my member, shattering her wall. She began to cry and I kissed her to calm her down. It seemed to be working because she stopped crying and concentrated on kissing me. I began to thrust into her out of instinct, prompting her to moan into the kiss. As we passionately made out, she tried to bounce in time with my thrusts. I lost the battle and she shoved her tongue into my mouth, pushing my head further back. With one finally thrust, she came. Her body shivered and twitched as her cunt squeezed my shaft. I came shortly after her orgasm subsided and I blew my load deep into her womb. I held onto her as we both looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Tray..." She said to me. I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, Millie..."


End file.
